Only Sirius
by Catching A Common Cold
Summary: '"Don't you dare say it was only a one night stand, don't you dare! You know very well how I felt towards"- Sirius choked in hysteria, his eyes flaming as they narrowed on Remus. This time Remus did roll his eyes.' Small snippets of Remus and Sirius' interaction. Implied slash.
1. Sirius' love

**Written for SomethingWithMittens challenge, Prompt and Post Challenge.**

**My prompts were:**

**Heaven  
>"I've always been afraid of Love.<br>Mother Nature**

**Review/rate/tell me what you think.**

Remus was in a hurry. A huge hurry, the type of hurry that sent all the parchment from your bag spiralling out and onto the floor; the type of hurry that had people shouting after you as you barged past, bruising their shoulders. That kind of hurry.

And the reason for his hurry; his one good friend, Sirius Black. As he hurried down the corridor, bumping painfully into Frank Longbottom's left shoulder, Remus inwardly groaned at what he had to do next. This wasn't his job, he was meant to be the one that spoke words of wisdom and came up with the blue print behind their marvellous pranks. James was meant to be the one that comforted the wounded, not the chocolate obsessed, slightly crazy werewolf who was now launching his way through the entrance hall, heading for the doors.

Unfortunately, James just happened to be away on Christmas break, and so it was up Remus to brave the dark, dark mind of Sirius Black and work to cheer up his mate. Then send a curse letter to James for leaving at such a disastrous time.

For they all knew it was going to happen. It happened _every bleeding year_, and this was the first one that James had been absent for. _Damn him, _Remus thought frostily as he spotted Sirius sitting by a tree near the lake, staring out into the distance.

Remus pulled his coat closer to him as he walked slowly to where Sirius sat, trying to brace himself as much as he could against the wind as well a s prolong the inevitable.

Once he reached his shaggy haired friend, he sat quietly beside him, huddling against the trunk of the tree to gain warmth. It helped marginally and he finally built up the confidence to speak to his friend.

"Sirius, don't you think you should have a coat or something on? You're going to freeze out here!"

Sirius ignored him, asking, instead what he considered to be an unanswerable question.

"Remus, why do trees always die in the winter?"

Remus, knowing that Sirius wouldn't want to listen to his proper explanation on the subject, rolling his eyes and answered simply, "Mother Nature."

Sirius seemed to consider this, as he sighed and replied, "Well, Mother Nature mustn't like winter very much. All the good things die in winter. Like the trees, and the sun, and the birds, and- and"- Sirius cut off, as if he couldn't stand to say anymore of the sentence. Instead, he leaned back on the tree with a broken sigh, a tear escaping his eye. Remus refrained from rolling his eyes again.

"Sirius, seriously, this is ridiculous. It was only"-

"Don't you dare say it was only a one night stand, don't you dare! You know very well how I felt towards"- Sirius choked in hysteria, his eyes flaming as they narrowed on Remus. This time Remus did roll his eyes.

"I wasn't going to say"-

"I've always been afraid of love," he admitted softly, stopping Remus in his sentence once again, turning to stare again. "And now I know why. There were so many things I loved about her. The dark, crisp skin that covered her, the way he juices just flowed and her taste – Mmmm," he moaned, and Remus felt suddenly sick, "It was like I was in Heaven."

He sighed. "But, of course, Mother Nature just had to take it all away from me."

Finally, Remus had had enough.

"Sirius!" he exclaimed. "It was a bloody roast turkey! There is no need to sound like you lost a loved one or – or someone died! It was _a bloody turkey!" _

Sirius was on his feet in a flash. "She was more than just some simple roast turkey, she was _my _roast turkey, and Peter stole her and - and _ate her!_ Do you know how that feels? He always steals my roast turkeys, every Christmas!" he sulked unhappily.

Remus sighed at his friends antics. Slinging his arm over Sirius shoulder, he pulled his lips into small smile.

"Tell you what. We'll go down to the kitchens now and get you another one. And hide it from Peter."

Sirius frowned. "It won't be like the last one, the last one was _perfect. _But . . . I suppose we could do that," he resigned with a sigh.

Remus bit his lip to keep from laughing. Next time he was making _sure _James was there. Even if he had to tie him to a chair to stop his from catching the train. _He was never going to do that again! _

**Rate/Review please.**


	2. Early mornings

_**So I've recently decided to make this into small little snippets of Remus/Sirius' relationship, and though it wont be in chapter format, each entry should follow the same story line. This story will remain under 'Completed' but will have stories added to it now and again. **_

_**HP is obviously not mine, If only. **_

Sirius slunk into a half crouch on top of his bed, narrowing his eyes slightly. He curled himself into a tightly bound position, leaned forward and prepared to pounce. James eyed him from behind his drapes.

"Don't do it," he warned, lazily drawing patterns onto the bed sheet. It's almost like Sirius has a death wish, he thought idly to himself. It honestly shouldn't surprise him anymore, after the 6 years of a truly scarring and dangerous friendship with the disgraced Black. Never once had James seen him do anything that was remotely reasonable or expected, never once had he let go of the almost sickeningly mischievous smirk and never once had James regretted his friendship. He honestly thought himself lucky when he had been barrelled into a girls' toilets stall on his first ever train ride to Hogwarts, giggling as he and a shaggy haired stranger hid from the stern-faced teacher who was hunting them. But, you know, lucky in a slightly mentally unbalanced way.

Sirius turned slightly so that James could see his taunting wink before he leaped with a startling war cry onto the neighbouring bed. A loud shout sounded through the room, followed by a string of profanities and flailing limbs. Sirius sat on top of the bundle of blankets that covered his roommate. "Morning Moony!"

Remus Lupin, or otherwise named 'Moony', eventually managed to surface his head above the suffocating blankets, and glared at Sirius. Or rather, he would have glared at Remus, if he hadn't been so bloody tired, so his glare turned into more of a squint. Sirius squinted back.

"Sirius, get the hell off me, it's only-" Remus took a moment to glance at his alarm clock, his eyes widening as he snapped his head back to look at Sirius, with a painful-sounding _crack. _James winced. "It's only 10:30! 10:30, Padfoot! On a Sunday! I'm going to _murder _you!" Remus flailed his limbs again, trying to wiggle out from beneath Sirius, and Sirius tossed himself down on him with a grunt.

"Moony! No, stop, I was _hungry_!" he whined as he pinned Remus' struggling arms. "We're going to miss out on brunch!"

"So go without me", the Werewolf groaned as he relaxed back, completely unfazed that an almost fully-grown man was spread out across his person. It only just occurred to James how often this seemed too happened. Just the other day Sirius was tackling Remus down the hill towards the lake, only stopping when Remus agreed to help him with Astronomy. And only last week Sirius was pinning Remus down, demanding to know how his date at Hogsmede was. It seemed that no matter the situation, Sirius always seemed to be on top of Remus is one way or another. James' eyes widened.

"But Moony, I want to go with you! Peter eats everything before I have a chance to even lift my fork and James is too busy lusting after Evans to provide adequate conversation!" Sirius ignored James protests and pouted down at Remus, who groaned in defeat. Sirius pumped his fist before jumping off Remus and tugging his arm until he was standing, all the while jabbering about bagels and sausages and eggs and bacon. Once the door snapped shut, James was left to stare wide-eyed at the closed oak.

"Huh", he said aloud to himself, before shaking his head and rousing Peter, the small, slightly pongy boy who completed the friendship of four. That boy was down-right terrifying if he missed Sunday brunch.


End file.
